Dragon Quest: Distorted Dimensions
by Mike AZ 2
Summary: Sequel to Dragon Quest IX: Arianna and Trent's Journeys. Rapportals start to become erratic and uncontrollably appear throughout select dimensions. Old and new heroes band together to confront a mysterious new menace which threatens all kingdoms and find what is causing the appearance of these strange new Rapportals. Rated T. Also contains spoilers from DQ VI, VIII and V.
1. Day of Bliss

Dragon Quest: Distorted Dimensions

Here I am again, this is the sequel to my previous Dragon Quest fic: Arianna and Trent's journeys, which was more or less a novelization of Sentinels of the Starry Skies. The first chapter takes place only a week after the end of Arianna and Trent's journeys, but there will be a major timeskip like I had in my second Dissidia: Final Fantasy/Kingdom Hearts crossover after that.

While I intend to use characters from Realms of Revelations, Journey of the Cursed King and Sentinels of the Starry Skies, I'll probably throw in some from Hand of the Heavenly Bride as well, since I played that game and now have some idea of its characters' personalities.

There may be spoilers, so I'd recommend reading my Dragon Quest IX novelization or at least have some knowledge of the Dragon Quest series. But its up to you if you decide to just read it, anyway. And the title may be subject to change if I can think of a better one.

Disclaimer: Last I checked, the Dragon Quest series was made/published by Square Enix.

* * *

Prologue: Day of Bliss

Inside the local church in the kingdom of Stornway, a blond young man stood near the alter wearing a tux with black shoes, reminiscing on events of the past few weeks. His best friend, a brunette Ranger stood by his side as Best Man.

From recovering the mythical golden fruit known otherwise as Fyggs, to stopping the resurrected Gittish Empire, defeating Corvus and uncovering the secret of the underground Grotto Guardians, the blond knight fondly recalled his quest along with five others who assisted in saving the world.

Patty, Sellma, Ivor, and the sages Raymond and Alicia sat in their seats with some other guests, waiting for the ceremony to start. It seemed like some time since the newly-knighted blond proposed to one of the last Celestrians and guardian of the Protectorate, Arianna. Trent had earned his knighthood from the king of Stornway himself and busied with ensuring the safety of the kingdom and assisting with the rebuilding of Brigadoom, the Back to Brigadoom Brigade was in the midst of rebuilding the castle and making plans for a town not too far from it.

Conrad, the Ranger, grinned at his friend"Hey, you're not getting cold feet on everyone, right?"

"Like I'd do something like that" the blond sweat dropped"Though I guess I am a bit... Well..."

"Hey, no sweat, Trent. You and Arianna are as meant to be as... You know" piped Raymond from his seat.

Trent shrugged and turned his attention to the church doorway, which opened to reveal Arianna. The violet-haired Celestrian was decked in a white dress with a fancy veil and delicate shoulder-length gloves. Her friend Erinn and her old mentor Aquila escorted her down to the alter.

'She's beautiful... as always' Trent thought.

Arianna walked until she stood next to Trent in front of the altar. The Church's Priestess presided over the wedding with a fond smile at the pair before her. Aquila and Erinn stood to the side.

The Priestess spoke"Before the eyes of the Goddess do we join Sir Trent and Arianna in Holy Matrimony. Trent, do you swear to honor your love to Arianna as your wife, in sickness and health? For Better or worse?"

"I do" said the blond.

"And do you, Arianna, take this man as your husband?" smiled the Priestess.

The violet-haired Celestrian nodded"I do."

The Priestess smiled"Then bless us, for we have witnessed the union of two of the Goddess' faithful flock. You may now kiss."

Trent and Arianna faced each other and kissed before the onlooker's eyes. They then exchanged rings and turned to head out of the church. The attendees followed them outside. At the center of Stornway, a feast was laid before them for the reception.

Around a plate of meat and some fresh fruits, Trent addressed Arianna"Feels a bit weird being a Newlywed, huh? I still can't bring myself to believe it."

"Neither could I, this is a happy day" said Arianna around a bite of an apple.

After lunch, Trent and Arianna cut the wedding cake and passed out some to the guests before enjoying a slice themselves. Conrad grinned at the pair"Well, congrats. you two lovebirds really deserve each other."

"You could say that again" said the blond knight.

Sasha and the rest of the guests offered their congratulations to the newly wedded couple, even King Schottford and Princess Simona were in attendance. Arianna could almost swear that Mona, the Right Knight, Sternivus and Marion Bloome's ghosts had also been watching the wedding from the heavens, along with Celestria and her father. Stella stifled a giggle from where she was watching from the air.

"Arianna, I congratulate you" Aquila addressed his former apprentice"However, I do wonder whether you intend to carry on your responsibilities as Guardian of the entire Protectorate."

"I do, though I have a feeling that Trent and I will not remain the only members of our family for too long. As such, there may be a time I shall have to relax for a while" replied Arianna.

Aquila nodded"Then I shall assist to the best of my ability. Many aspiring Adventurers signed up to help rid the land of monsters and keep the peace in the world, but Patty can help them. Trent, I need not repeat my words, but take good care of Arianna."

"Yes sir" Trent nodded. Aquila was not only Arianna's teacher, but her father-figure as well.

When the reception was over, Trent and Arianna retired to their house. They'd set up a double bed in the master bedroom, where they went to change into their regular outfits.

"Aria? What exactly did you...?" Trent trailed off, not wanting to sound like he didn't want kids.

Arianna thought for a moment before realizing what Trent was trying to say"Oh, I assumed you'd want to have a child, as most newly married couples are wont to have after a period of time. Call it intuition."

"Oh, I do want kids, I was just a bit caught off guard" Trent flushed.

Arianna nodded"Master Aquila warned me that the probability of a Celestrian and a Mortal bearing offspring is slim at best, as this has never been done before for human-Celestrian couples. Even more so that Celestrians were supposed to be invisible to Mortal Eyes in the first place."

"Still, I'd love that. I bet any kid of ours would be beautiful like their mother" smiled the blond knight.

The violet-haired Celestrian tried hard not to blush"Oh, stop it. But I envision my child having their father's courage. It matters not to be if it would be a boy or girl when the time comes. What about you? Would you prefer a boy or a girl?"

"Either one would be great" replied Trent without hesitation.

Arianna nodded"Slim chance or not, I have a hunch that our union will bear fruit. Well, shall we relax for a bit?"

Trent nodded and got onto the bed. Arianna joined him on the other side of it, cuddling up against her new husband. The peace they had achieved was enjoyable, but it would not last forever. But for now, they were content.

* * *

Well, this first chapter turned out short, but should still be enjoyable. Hope I didn't overdo it with the fluff. Well, explicit sex-scenes are a major no-no on fanfiction, so I will introduce Trent and Arianna's children next chapter with the time-skip. It will be implied that Trent and Arianna made love.

There will be quite a few new OCs, along with my old ones like I've said. I also hope I got the wedding scene down right, that was my second attempt at a wedding scene. The first was in my Super Smash bros-Fire Emblem crossover.

There will be some action next chapter. A new villain might even make an appearance, but I haven't fleshed out ideas for a new bad guy, yet. I have an idea how to work this out as a DQ V, VI, VIII and IX crossover, but that will be revealed next chapter.

Please feel free to review. If there's anything I could've added or anything, please let me know.


	2. Aster and Astra

Here's the second chapter for my Dragon Quest: Distorted Dimensions fic. New OCs make their appearance, here. I will try to have Alena and possibly the hero of Dragon Quest IV make an appearance sometime in the fic. They may or may not have major roles though. Oh, and timeskips/shift in point of view will be indicated by any extra -s.

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns the copyrights for Dragon Quest.

* * *

Aster and Astra

The months pass as Trent and Arianna consummated their marriage and lived their lives happily. The reconstruction of Brigadoom was going slowly but surely, while the other towns thrived. However, Bloomingdale was in a riot over Marion Bloome's 'disappearance', for she had never returned, and the only ones who knew the truth were Trent, Arianna and their friends.

Raymond and Alicia had gone to Bloomingdale with Aquila to settle the riot, while Arianna visited Coffinwell, Gleeba, Swinedimple Academy, and the grassland settlement of Batsureg to check on things.

Inside an underground grotto not far from Batsureg, Arianna and Trent were investigating a mysterious outbreak of monsters, which should not have been since Corvus was defeated and King Zenus was restored. Fortunately, the monsters did not make it to the settlement, as they fought alongside Conrad and Sasha to defeat the creatures. Arianna was several months pregnant with Trent's children much to their joy, but she still adventured from time to time. Patty and Sellma followed Trent's group.

"Boy, fighting Slimes, Brownies and such, its like old times" remarked Trent, who was finishing off a monster.

"You could say that, again" said Arianna.

The four proceeded deeper within the Grotto, until they encountered two Killing Machines and a Tearwolf. Arianna slashed the Tearwolf and dodged an arrow from one of the two Killing Machines. Trent used a Falcon Slash on one Killing Machine, disabling it. Arianna took the chance to cut down the other one.

"Something tells me those creeps aren't like other monsters we fought" remarked Trent.

Arianna shrugged, and led the group further through the Grotto"Well, we won't solve anything just standing... Urgh!"

"Aria?" Trent stopped, seeing his wife collapse for a moment.

Arianna stood back up"Well, I won't be using magic for some time. It kicked, already."

"Want to follow behind us?" The Ranger offered.

Arianna nodded"Yes, that would be best."

The Paladin took point as they went deeper within, fending off some Brownies and some Slime Knights. Trent stayed close to Arianna as they walked downwards, deeper into the depths until they reached a large chamber.

"Something powerful looms ahead" murmured Arianna, feeling a strong presence.

Trent squared his shoulders and went ahead, the group keeping their wits about them. As they ventured to the deepest part of the chamber, they came across a pink overweight dragon-like demon.

"What is that?" wondered Sasha.

The demon started down at the party"I am the Almighty Nimzo, Grandmaster of Nadira!"

"Nadira?" Trent asked, confused.

"Probably some sort of unholy place" said Arianna, readying her blade.

Conrad shrugged"Whatever it is, hope this freakish guy doesn't send us there."

Sasha readied herself and set up some Buffs on Trent, Arianna, herself and Conrad. Nimzo cast a Disruptive Wave before attacking with Kafrizzle. Trent angrily charged forward and slashed at Nimzo, only to have to dodge the Grandmaster's tail as it swung at him. Nimzo followed with Kaboom, further weaking the group.

"Hold on" Sellma caught up and cast Multi-Heal on her friends. Trent thanked her before using a Falcon Slash on Nimzo. The Grandmaster meditated and then unleashed a cool breath attack on the group.

Sellma kept the group on their feet, while Patty tossed a knife at Nimzo. Nimzo flinched, but whipped its tail, slamming Patty aside. Trent and Sasha attacked with their weapons, while Conrad shot between Nimzo's eyes. The Grandmaster blew a breath of cold at Conrad, driving him back.

Irritated by the troublesome limb, Trent darted forward and slashed at Nimzo's tail, only to be knocked backwards when it flailed. Arianna shook her head and sighed, she did not want to risk draining her baby's energy before it were even born, but readied herself to use her most powerful technique, using her Celestrian Powers to try and reduce the strain it would take.

Nimzo cast Kaboom before using another breath of cold, forcing Sasha to help Sellma with healing duty. Conrad shot Nimzo on the neck, while Trent slashed at Nimzo's chest, staggering the demon a little. Nimzo countered with Kafrizzle, which Trent had to heal himself of with a Herb. Conrad shot Nimzo and dodged the tail again. Nearby, Arianna unleashed her Omnislash, severely damaging the demon.

As Nimzo closed its eyes to Meditate, Trent attacked with a Falcon Slash and followed up with an Omnislash of his own. Succumbing to its wounds, Nimzo imploded into a small of light and vanished.

"What on earth was he, anyway?" said Sasha.

Trent squared his shoulders"Well, guess we won't ever know, now. Aside from that he's the Grandmaster of this Nadira place."

Conrad walked ahead"Hm. Doesn't look like this place has a treasure map, and that Nimzo guy didn't seem to have had any connection with the Almighty."

Arianna sighed as she sat down, patting her chest slightly"Well, it took quite a bit more out of me than I thought. Least we took care of the monster infestation before it got worse."

Trent lifted Arianna up Bridal Style"Okay, let's get out of this dump."

The group exited the Grotto. Trent addressed Arianna"Are you in any shape to cast Zoom?"

"No, I took big enough of a risk with our child's life as is... In fact, it might not be much longer before... Here, let me call the Starflight Express" said Arianna, taking out Sterling's whistle and blowing it.

The group warped aboard the Express, where Sterling and Stella waited. Sterling addressed the Celestrian"You okay, Arianna?"

"Yeah, but I don't think I can adventure anymore for a while. Could you us back to Stornway?" requested Arianna.

Sterling nodded"All right, just hang tight."

The Starflight Express took the group back to Stornway, where they landed and went to the Stock Pot Inn. Erinn was surprised"Oh, what's happened Arianna?"

"Just had a contraction in the middle of our mission, I think its almost time" replied the Celestrian just before she had yet another contraction.

"Oh, dear. Sasha, Patty, Sellma, get her to a bed. I'll go get a Physician" instructed Erinn.

"What about me and Conrad?" Trent asked.

"You boys wait" replied the Innkeeper.

* * *

Time seemed to go slow for the next hour or so as Arianna was taken to an empty room to be examined. Trent waited outside with Conrad. Raymond, Alicia and Aquila joined him shortly after, having heard from Stella and Sterling.

"How are things in Bloomingdale?" Trent asked.

"I knew they wouldn't understand the exact truth, so we told them that Marion Bloome was beset by monsters. They're now clamoring for a new mayor-like figure for their town" said Aquila, gravely.

Trent shrugged"Guess nothing much could be done about that without Marionetta to give her testimony if she even had decided to stay animated."

"But then we wouldn't have gotten the Fygg that brought her to life" Alicia pointed out.

"So, is the baby going to be born, soon?" piped Raymond.

"Maybe" shrugged Trent, knowing what Aquila had said about the possibility of Arianna bearing a mortal man's child.

Raymond smiled thoughtfully"Hey, reckon the child will have some of that Celestrian power?"

"That part is unknown" Aquila interjected, sternly"Never has there been a child born of a Human/Celestrian couple. Nevertheless, Lady Florianna, may she rest in peace, would be proud of her."

They waited a while longer until Patty came down from the suites to meet them"Hey, its a miracle, come and see!"

Trent and the others followed Patty to the suites into one of the rooms. Arianna laid on the bed, holding an infant pair of children who she just gave birth to. Trent was amazed"Whoa..."

"Turns out I had Twins, one was born a minute after the other, though. The Physician said they have a low birth weight, but are perfectly healthy otherwise" smiled the violet-haired Celestrian.

"Ah, that is incredible" said Aquila"The Almighty must have saw fit to allow this."

"Are they boys are girls?" Alicia smiled at the two infants.

Arianna smiled"A boy and girl, actually. According to the Physician."

Alicia smiled"Well, they're so cute. Raymond was wondering if they would have any of your power, by the way."

"We'll have to see, but I shall love them regardless. The boy will be Aster, the girl Astra. How's this?" Arianna asked.

Trent smiled"They sound like great names, Aria."

Aquila nodded"I agree with Trent. Such names resemble the stars so, its only fitting. Congratulations, Arianna."

Arianna smiled back, whispering to her newborn children"Welcome to the world, little ones."

"Well, I'll probably get back to my job as a knight. What about you?" Trent asked.

"I'll still go out occasionally on quests. Alicia, you wouldn't mind helping out, would you?" asked Arianna.

The female sage smiled"It won't be any trouble at all, Raymond can help me."

* * *

In the void beyond, in a strange fortress-like building, a female voice was heard"I can hardly believe the so called-Grandmaster Nimzo's shadow was taken down like that, but I suppose there's only so much that can be accomplished by resurrecting fallen creatures. That was only the shadow of a grand spider, after all."

The speaker was unknown, but several odd-looking soldiers were speaking to her. One of them wore a general's uniform"You want us to take charge of the situation personally, my lady?"

"No, we shall see what happens next. The spell has already been cast. The heroes of these so-called realms of the Almighty won't know what hit them once the time Is right" cackled the female voice"Just keep an eye on the 'portals.'"

"Yes, my lady" bowed the high-ranking soldier.

* * *

Eighteen years found Arianna in her family's house, cooking. Outside, Trent was sparring with a younger man with purple hair, a yellow tunic and blue shorts. The younger man had trained for a few years under his father's tutelage.

"Had enough, Aster?" grinned Trent.

"Nope, not in a millennium" grinned Aster, pulling back his blade and going for some quick slashes.

Trent smiled as he blocked the hits"You've really improved. If you wanted to, you could become an Adventurer or join the knights of Stornway."

"I might do that" said Aster, rubbing his head.

A young woman with a lighter shade of violet hair, green eyes, a violet dress and similarly colored top was picking wildflowers for her mother. She stood and turned to watch her brother and father as they sparred.

Trent stood back after a few more minutes"Okay, that's probably enough for today."

"Okay, dad" smiled Aster.

Trent called over to the young woman"Astra, let's all go in, okay?"

"Okay" smiled the young woman.

The three went in for dinner as the sun set, Arianna had cooked up some soup. The violet-haired Celestrian smiled"So, how did your training go today, Aster?"

"Pretty well" shrugged Aster"Dad and I reckon I could become an adventurer."

"Well, take your time. You'll find other opportunities as well" said Arianna as she set the table.

The family sat down for a quiet dinner. Arianna spoke"By the way, Bloomingdale has found a successor for Marion Bloome, apparently. Or so I heard."

"That's great, but Who?" asked Trent.

"We don't know" shrugged Arianna.

Astra slowly ate her soup, her thoughts dwelling elsewhere.

"Is something wrong?" Arianna asked her daughter.

Astra shrugged"Just had a bad dream last night... Dunno what it was about."

Arianna stared into space for a moment"Dreams pass in time, what was it?"

"I can't really say, but I felt that someone is trying to warn our family about something bad that will happen" frowned Astra.

"Ah! Now you mention it, Lady Celestria has been trying to tell me something in a dream last night. We'll see what happens" shrugged the older woman.

They ate their dinner silently before retiring to their quarters.

* * *

That's it, sorry if there wasn't much action, I'm still setting the stage. The villain will be a mystery for now. And I couldn't help but add one of the Legacy Bosses. More of those may pop up in the story.

Celestrian Luna: Yes, Luna can also be in it. If you don't have an account, you can just leave her profile in a review if you want. Thanks in advance. I even managed to squeeze Sterling in.

Oh, and I realize that Aster isn't an original OC name, but I couldn't think of anything else for Trent's son. And please feel free to review.


End file.
